


Flesh

by VirusZeref



Series: Elsword Addcest Smut Challenges [2]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Haptephilia, M/M, Praise Kink, Song Lyrics, Sorry Not Sorry, addcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: Experiments are for getting to know what you're dealing with. Right?
(Song Flesh is by Simon Curtis. I don't own it)





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Haptephilia- I’ll write my/your character becoming aroused by my/your characters touch

This is not the way into my  
Into my head  
Into my brain   
Into the none of the above  
This is just my way of unleashing  
The feelings deep inside of me  
The spark of black that I seem to love

This…...this situation..was beyond weird… It was odd... Masi knew that Esper always hopped in with things that are from other dimensions. However the scientist didn’t think that there would be a copy of himself in this world. 

Masi and the other Masi started to live with each other after the time traveler dumped the other one at the scientist’s doorsteps, claiming that Masi needed a companion. After studying and quietly observing his doppelganger, Masi noticed that he and the copy were alike in many ways. But only one thing was different. The other Masi was much more cockier and sadly….a flirt.

They have separate labs for themselves and with the same dynamos and drones. There was no need for them to interact in any way. Still...it doesn’t explain why the other has his hands around the scientist’s waist!

Masi’s eyes twitched slightly, but continued to work on the upgrades for his drones. There is no need to ask the other what he was doing. Masu smirked slightly at his copy, of course the other male will try to ignore him….

Masu undid the hair tie from Masi’s hair and the copy brought his hands upwards, slowly rubbing at Masi’s nipples. The scientist’s breath hitched a bit but continued to do what he was doing. Masu hummed with glee and started to unbutton the other male’s vest. 

Masi blinked before letting out a gasp of surprise as Masu pinched a nipple. “Oh? I’m now getting a reaction~”. The other scientist continued to pinch and tweak each nipple. Masi lets out a wanton sigh of pleasure.  
“You like it?” The other scientist purred, leaning into the warmth of Masi’s neck. Masi moaned again as the copy tweaked at another nipple. It felt….good, really good to be touched. Even though he’s being touched by a copy of himself...wouldn’t this be called masturbation?

The scientist didn’t have time to think about the matter. Masu had just reached down into his pants and squeezed his member.

“A-Ah!” His hands shakily leaves the keyboard and tries to move Masu’s hands away, only to cling weakly onto his double’s arms. Masi knows that his research wasn’t going to be finished by tomorrow morning...

Masu chuckles and slowly unzipped Masi’s white pants. The copy smiles at the huge bulge in the other male’s pants and slips it down halfway along with the original’s boxers, leaving Masi’s harden cock out in the opening. 

“H-Hey…!” Masi hissed, trying to pull his pants back up but immediately stops as the tongue of Masu licks the tip in a teasing manner. This caused the scientist to gasp in pleasure and arches his back. He wants more. He needs it. It was feeling way too good to stop.

Masu smirks as he began sucking the male’s cock slowly and deliberately. A moan of pleasure flutters out of the original's throat as a hand made its way to his mouth. The copy didn’t want to see that. He wants to hear more of Masi’s adorable voice. He wants Masi to moan, cry and scream. For him and for no one else. 

“A-Ah..ha..M-Masu…” He gazes at his doppelganger with pleading eyes. “Hu-Hurry up… I-I…” He stops midway, a dark pink blush was settled across his face as he looks away. 

Masu chuckled, and teasingly licked the tip. “You’ll have to beg for it~”, he purrs licking the tip again. The other male was red as tomato now, his breath was coming out as pants. He wanted more, but the Mastermind never begged. Never in his life someone had asked him to beg for what he had wanted, but since he was in a situation like this, Masi knew that he didn’t have much of a choice. He couldn’t even fight back if he had wanted to plus to be fair to himself….he’s begging to a copy of himself.

“P-Please…” Masi mumbles, his face burying into the strands of his own curly hair. “F-Fuck… me....”

“Hmmm?” The copy’s fingers slipped into the other male’s entrance and he gasped in delight from his fingers entering and rubbing his insides. Masu licks the scientist’s stomach and another moan of pleasure was heard loudly than the ones from before. “I can’t quite hear you~.”

“P-Please! M-Masu..t-touch me...!” Masi pleaded, slightly rolling his hips. Masu groaned as the scientist grinded their erections together.  
“As you wish Masi~” the other Mastermind purred with lust in his voice. The copy picked up the scientist by the waist and walked over to the bed. He dropped the other male onto the covers of the neatly made bed and pinned him underneath it, causing the original to sweat heavily under his breath. Masu smirks as he pushed his fingers into Masi again, thrusting them in a faster pace while the scientist mewls in pure pleasure. 

“You’re gonna finish like this Masi~” Masu whispered into the other scientist’s ear, nibbling on the lobe. Masi nods, crying out in pleasure while his cock leaked large amounts of precum. The Mastermind’s legs shook with pleasure, his breath coming out in short pants.

“M-Masu…!” 

“Come Masi..come on my fingers”, Masu purred into the other scientist’s ear. The Mastermind shuddered in pleasure let out a silent scream as he came on the other’s chest. Masu withdrew his fingers from Masi’s entrance and set him gentle on the bed.

“How was that for an experiment?”

The Mastermind panted to catch his breath and sat up before answering, “It was…..very interesting. However, an experiment isn’t complete without the effects” He gestured to the other scientist’s bugle.

Masu smirked, “Then..shall we begin the next experiment?”

Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Get undressed  
Taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Pass the test  
Taste the flesh


End file.
